The Hudson Family Reunion
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: Kurt's part of the family now and Finn really wants him to meet everyone. Kurt didn't realize that the Hudson's were a family of giants though. Prompt found on glee fluff meme


**AN: So I've developed a love affair with the glee_fluff_meme LJ. I have about 30 prompts saved on my computer that I plan to getting around to, so enjoy! I just don't have time for my multi-chapters right now… Sorry to anyone waiting. Prompt is at the end.**

**

* * *

**

"Please, Kurt!" Finn begged the small soprano. "You're family now! You gotta meet them!"

Ever since Burt and Carole had gotten married, Finn had been begging Kurt to meet his family. Kurt was reluctant, afraid that they would be like most in Ohio and shun him for his sexuality. Finn promised him they were different. If they were anywhere near as sweet as Finn, Kurt was sure they would accept him. Grudgingly, he agreed to meet the family. The Hudson's had been planning a family reunion for a while, it was the perfect opportunity.

Now here they were, in front of the doors of the nicest dining hall in Lima and Kurt was frozen in fear. The confident young boy wasn't afraid of meeting them, no sir. It was that booming height that scared him.

He knew that Finn was a tall boy and that he probably got that in his blood, but he did not realize that Finn would only be _small _compared to his family. The shortest man in the room was at least 6'5".

"Well you didn't exactly inform me that you came from a family of giants!" Kurt squeaked in fear.

Finn chuckled. "Are you scared, Kurt?" he teased, knowing the answer all to well.

"Of course not!" Kurt lied, looking over his shoulder at the crowd. "Dear God! Are you all mutants?" he shrieked. "I feel like I should be running and screaming in terror like a Japanese extra in a Godzilla movie!"

"So you are scared!" Finn laughed. "You've got nothing to worry about, dude. They're not gonna pick you up and climb up and building with you."

"That's King Kong, Finn."

"Really?" the slower boy asked. "I always get those mixed up."

"You get a lot of things mixed up." Kurt sighed, exasperated by his dim-witted step-brother. He loved him anyway.

"What?"

"Nothing… Let's go." He had to do it for his brother.

Finn beamed and opened the door for him, bowing and gesturing for him to go ahead. Kurt slowly walked in, for once trying to _not _draw attention to himself.

A man who looked just like what Kurt imagined Finn would look like in another thirty years approached the two. "Finn?" he questioned, looking the taller boy up and down.

"Uncle Jim!" Finn exclaimed, his face lighting up. He grabbed his hand, vigorously shook it and pulled him in for one of those awkward, one-armed, lingering man hugs.

"Who's your friend?" Uncle Jim asked, an open expression on his face. Finn had been right about the family accepting him so far.

"This is my step-brother, Kurt." Finn introduced. "Kurt, this is my Uncle Jim."

"Burt's son, right?" Jim clarified.

Kurt shyly nodded his head, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when he thought about how much Jim was like Finn.

"It's nice to meet you." he grinned with a nod. They shook hands when Carole approached behind them.

"Kurt! You came!" she said excitedly. "I'm so glad! Come with me, there's someone just _dieing _to meet you. Everyone wants to know all about the kid who got rid of all my denim."

* * *

At midnight, Finn and Kurt hopped into Finn's truck to get home. It had been a long, tiring night but tones of fun.

"So, what did you think?" Finn asked expectantly.

"They're all really great," Kurt grinned sheepishly. "You were right."

Finn flashed his brother a dopey grin as they backed out of their parking spot.

"They sure are affectionate though." Kurt stated. Finn gave him a confused look to which he responded. "Almost everyone gave me huge hugs! I swear I broke a rib!"

Finn laughed at the flamboyant and eccentric boy, focusing on driving.

"Now you gotta meet _my _family," Kurt teased as they pulled into the driveway.

* * *

**Prompt: As tall as Finn is, he's the runt of the family Hudson family reunion and Kurt freaking out: 'Dear god, are you all mutants? I feel like I should be running and screaming in terror like a Japanese extra in a Godzilla movie.' And they're all super huggy and friendly and by the end of the day, Kurt is convinced he's cracked a rib.**


End file.
